Sabe (Wonderful World)
Sabe is an Asmodian, and the current Main Antagonist of the game. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Sabe is a Majin of a particularly heinous kind; highest among the Asmodian. Personality is brutal, incarnation of evil that you are the joy of supremacy that the kill. Human opponent is the best, but to kill in cold blood in if spare time the same genus, are dangerous even in the Asmodian. Usually calm, but not too much also like the rough voice, rapidly raise the tension in combat, excited to different person like. And tension drops in a moment when the battle is finished. Deprived of both eyes to be deemed to be replaced swordsman, yet can still see just fine. Sabe's Ability as a Asmodian is "cutlery summoned" Expand the summons field to self around, can summon a freely blade within that space. Eyes are not visible but can perceive the movement of the interior of partner using this field. Summon possible cutlery is some of that was eaten in the past. Strength of about one often blade to summon fall at a time. It is also possible to attack by changing the body to the blade. Powers & Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Sabe, "Demon Sword" Origin: Wonderful World Age: 197 Gender: Male Classification: Asmodian, Killer, Complete Monster. Powers & Abilities: Sword Manipulation, Can see without Eyes, Razor Wind, Flesh Morphing, Tension Thrill (Gets stronger the more intense the fight is.). Attack Potency: Town Level (Has traded blows with the rest of the verse (If he fought a clone of himself, The real Sabe will most likely win...), has destroyed whole villages in the past.) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (The more stressed, the faster he blitzes most opponents.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Striking Strength: At least Class TJ (When a fight becomes more intense, he can sense it, and become more ravenous for blood...) Durability: City Level (Can take a hit from any usable Finish Skill, after getting defeated, he just shakes it off like nothing happened; in fact, it is currently unknown if he got killed or not.) Stamina: (Is one of the very few characters of his verse to be able to handle fights so intense, his opponents can't handle the Power Rush most of the time...) Range: Several Meters, most likely higher. Standard Equipment: Cutlery Manipulation, typically in the form of Knives (Can perceive what kitchen tools he previously used, and it becomes real; usually blades.) Intelligence: Has gotten away with Lunathia being able to cuss, destroying villages, even giving most characters a taste of their own medicine. Weaknesses: A Buttmonkey in Arcade Mode, Has been "Killed" by Lynia, Hates weaklings (They don't increase the tension of the fight as much to him.), and has murdered even innocents that increased his bounty TWICE over, attracting more to kill him. Has no Original Ability (Sabe and his sheer power probably doesn't need one anyway...) Feats: It's unknown if he ever died, he survived all his losses even at Buttmonkey status, somehow beat Aiwhen, his power rushes are very intense, which requires the opponent to have every part of their body to be highly stagnant. The only example so far is Lynia (Shake would barely survive despite his calm demeanor...) as she has Water Magic that keeps the ripples at a neutral stance. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Tomb of the Saint: Air OK. Sabe grabs his opponent, and slams them into the ground where he creates blades to impale them. He can do this in the air even. *Road of the Dead: Sabe slams his hand to create a long length road of blades. This is one of Sabe's most torturous tools in his arsenal. *Edge of Anguish: Sabe creates a Broadsword from his arm. Anti-Air. *Dance of Swords: Sabe creates blades from the air while laughing maniacally. This is also known as Razor Wind. *Casket of Repose: Sabe grabs his opponent, throws them into the air, and Eight Swords go through the opponent in a circular-esque direction in their completion; hilt, and handle included. *Sword of the Netherworld: Sabe's Finish Skill. Sabe unleashes his true form, and slashes the opponent twice before teleporting above the sent flying opponent, impaling them. Others Height: 183cm Weight: 79kg Likes: Killing Hates: Going easy on his kills Values: Himself only. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Fighting game fighters